


Care Package - Derek Hale Fan Art

by Informative_Dandy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Informative_Dandy/pseuds/Informative_Dandy
Summary: High contrast, black and white, digital shadow drawing of Derek Hale based off the story Care Package 1,2,3 by Feral_Fic_Writer.





	Care Package - Derek Hale Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feral_Fic_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Care Package 1,2,3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522895) by [Feral_Fic_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral_Fic_Writer/pseuds/Feral_Fic_Writer). 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/48493443807/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is a gift work... 
> 
> If you are on Discord and would like to request one for yourself or a friend, feel free to join our unofficial AO3 server: <https://discord.gg/z6MccKj> (ask for Jean...)


End file.
